In Love With Cupid
by CrazyMetalhead
Summary: Arthur Kirkland, despite his outward appearance, is not a normal 17-year-old boy. He is actually a 'creature' called a matchmaker. He has a simple job-make the two people he's been assigned to fall in love. Because of this, he isn't allowed to love anyone. However, when he meets Alfred Jones, that rule begins to slowly fade away.
1. Prologue

**In Love With Cupid**

**Prologue**

"_Daddy! Mummy!" A young Arthur Kirkland ran into his home, a look of confused fear on his face, if there is such a look._

"_Arthur? What's the matter?" Erica Kirkland picked up her son as soon as he was in the room._

"_I...I don't know. I was in school and all the sudden I started seeing these paths or something connecting people together! I didn't know what was going on and I know for sure I didn't see them yesterday!" Arthur said, his words rushed. Erica glanced at the boy's father who had just entered the room as well._

"_You see paths connecting people together, is that what I heard?" he asked._

"_Yeah," Arthur looked down and half expected his parents to tell him he'd gone mad. Instead, his father sighed and sat down._

"_Arthur, can you sit with me?" The man asked, patting the spot beside him on the couch. "I think you need to know something about us."_

"_What do you mean?" Arthur was definitely not expecting this._

"_You know all of the stories I tell you about fairies and unicorns and dragons and everything like that?" His father asked, not sure exactly how to explain this. It was kind of complicated._

"_Y-yes," Arthur answered._

"_Well, most of them are real. Well not the stories themselves, but the creatures in them." Arthur's dad, Thomas, said._

"_Really? That's amazing!" Arthur exclaimed, bouncing around on the couch._

"_Sit down, Arthur." Arthur sat. "Alright, here's the thing. We have a spot among the creatures in those stories." _

"_We do?"_

"_Yes. We're typically called matchmakers. Pretty much, our job is to make sure people with a path between them meet at some point and get them to fall on love. Now, the fact that you started seeing the paths now-"_

"_This sounds boring and mushy. I hate romance." Arthur flipped upside down with his head hanging over the edge of the couch. _

"_You're also seven." Thomas pointed out before continuing. "Once you get a little older, you're going to have to start doing your job."_

"_But it's weird." Arthur complained._

"_How so?"_

"_Some of the paths were barely there and stuff. There were also paths that went from a boy to a boy and a girl to a girl. That's gross." To exaggerate his point, he stuck out his tongue. Thomas chuckled at the sight._

"_Alright, first of all, some boys like boys and some girls like girls. It's something you'll get used to." All the man got in reply from his son was a crinkled nose. "There is also a reason some of the paths are barely there. Until the paths are obviously there with no holes or faded parts or anything like that, they can change. A person can have two paths in their life or they can have two hundred. The paths aren't permanent until they are practically solid."_

"_That makes no sense. This all sounds really boring." Even still, Arthur grew curious if not a little excited about being able to see who people's soul mates were. He sat up and looked down at his father's feet._

"_Daddy," Arthur said after a minute of intense staring. _

"_What is it?" Thomas asked._

"_You don't have a path leading to anyone." It was true, unlike everyone else he had seen, there was no path below Arthur's father's feet. _

"_That's one side effect of being a matchmaker. You don't have a path of your own. Whoever had the ability to see paths in your family before you decided who you'll be with."_

"_Why?"_

"_It's to, er, well, it's to make sure you have someone who you can keep the trait going in our family."_

"_That's stupid." Arthur muttered. "Did mummy have a path?"_

"_Yes."_

"_It lead to you, right?" _

"_After my dad chose her it did."_

"_Oh. Hey daddy, I know I don't have a path but what would happen if I fell in love with someone?" Arthur wasn't sure why he asked that. He didn't care about love. Girls have cooties, everyone knows that. _

"_You would have to forget about them. Every time a matchmaker falls in love with someone, they eventually feel the same way. When that happens, the paths make an unexpected change and can potentially mess with the entire system. Plenty of people that were supposed to be born never were because the father or the mother fell in love with the matchmaker in charge of getting them together with the person they should've had a baby with. Then sometimes a person falls in love with a matchmaker. The same thing happens, unexpected people are born, and things just get messed up."_

"_So, are we the only matchmakers in the world?" That was what Arthur really wanted to know._

"_Of course not! There is a family with at least one matchmaker in it in every city, town, and neighborhood. People just don't know it." Thomas said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world._

"_Daddy, what if I don't want to be a matchmaker?" In all honesty, it just sounded boring and seemed like it'd be too much work._

"_Sorry Arthur, it's your job. You don't have to start now. There are three rules of being a matchmaker; you have to just suck it up and do it, you can't change the paths, and you can't love someone who already has a path leading to someone else. Those are just the simple truths of your life now."_

That was 10 years ago. I'm Arthur Kirkland and up until I was 17, I've lived by my father's three rules for my job. However, when I was 17 and went into my last year of high school, I was put on the task of getting Alfred F. Jones with his friend Kiku Honda. Little had I known how much that simple task was going to change me.

**AN:** HI! This is my first story on FF. I already put this up on DeviantArt (I'm Akatsukigirl99 on there, if anyone reading this wants to make me happy by checking out my account and maybe giving me a watch). SO I only have the first two chapters finished and the third one is halfway done. I'll try to update this as often as possible but, considering how much stuff is going on in my life right now (school and I'm moving) and how little motivation I have for this story (reviews make me write faster), I wouldn't count on this being a daily or weekly thing.

Anyway, I hope you like this and, well, yeah. BYE!


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Arthur's POV

"Arthur, is that you?" I turned around, sighing. Of course _ithat/i _had to run into me within the first five minutes of the day.

"What do you want, frog?" I couldn't help but sneer at him as I turned around.

"Aw, don't be like that. I just wanted to say hi." Already, his accent was annoying me. Sure he was from France, but he actually made an effort to talk like the stereotypical Frenchman. God, I loathed him. "So what are you doing here?"

"Apparently I'm doing your job." Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that he's a matchmaker, too. A bad one, but still is one. He spends most of his time flirting with people, easily messing up many different paths. In all honesty, it's a little depressing to watch. All of those poor people having to put up with _it. _

"What do you mean? I do my job fine." Francis (I'm now noticing I forgot to mention his name) said, winking at some freshman as she walked by. He's a junior even though he has a little stubble on his chin. I personally found it wrong that he'd flirt with someone two full years below him.

"If you were I wouldn't have to be here." I rolled my eyes and looked around.

"What about your town?" Francis asked, blowing a kiss at some other girl. He wasn't even paying attention!

"My dad got someone to take care of it." I shrugged and looked around. If he wasn't paying attention, why should I? Actually, I was looking for a couple of seniors, Alfred Jones and Kiku Honda, if I'm to be exact. So far, I had no luck in finding them.

"I see. So do you have anyone you are working on now?" Francis asked. He had a way of making things sound more awkward than they should.

"Actually, I do. Some seniors named Alfred Jones and Kiku Honda." I answered. For some reason, this struck the idiot in front of me as funny. "What?"

"I know them. I'd hurry if I were you. I already saw Alfred today and it looked like his path was fading a little." I sighed and turned around. "Hey, where are you going?"

"I'm new, remember? I don't want to be late to class on my first day." I walked off to my first class, pondering what Francis had said. Did dad know their path was fading? It made no sense and I partially blamed Francis. If he had just tried a little harder to do his job… I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I didn't even notice the mob of people in the hallways shrink to only a few groups of teenagers, nor the fact that my pace was slowing. I was about halfway to class when the late bell rang. Cursing under my breath, I ran the rest of the way to the classroom and by the time I had opened the door, I had all but forgotten Francis's warning.

Alfred's POV

I walked into homeroom far from in a good mood. I had woken up at least thirty minutes after I (thought) my alarm clock had gone off, rushed to get ready, and was ready to leave once my alarm went off. All that time, I could've been sleeping. The only person also up was my little bro Matthew who was busy making pancakes. I told him I wasn't hungry and, get this, he yelled at me for needing to eat breakfast! True, he's not exactly a morning person, but he seemed a little more uptight than usual. It was more a lecture than it was yelling, though. I swear, all the kid needs is some boobs and he'd be a girl. He already acts like one. ANYWAY, after that I got to school and my locker was broken, as in, the door was completely off. So I had to go to the office to get assigned to a locker which took for-freaking-ever. Once that was done, I got to homeroom with only five minutes left until the late bell rang. The only good thing about this whole morning was the fact that I got to see Kiku after he spent the whole summer with his family in Japan. Kiku's my best bro so when I found out he'd be gone all summer, I was kinda pissed. Who would I play creepy video games with? Oh well, whatever. I actually used to have a huge thing for Kiku. The key word there is "used to." Over summer I guess I just got over it. An entire summer of hot chicks running around with practically nothing on will do that to you, I guess. What, I'm bi, not completely gay. Anyway, back to real time.

So I walked into homeroom and got to talk to Kiku after three months of not seeing him.

"Hey dude, how was your summer?" I slung my arm around him and couldn't help but laugh as his face turned completely red. The dude hated it when other people touched him, even if it was just a hand on the shoulder or something. I really didn't get it.

"I-it was fine. Please don't touch me." He said barely loud enough for me to hear. Of course, I gave him a half-hug before I let him go.

"Mine was awesome! I have a really bad sunburn on my back though, which kinda sucks. Oh, dude, did you know Mattie can watch the really creepy horror movies we usually watch? He can watch them in the middle of the night! I don't know how he does it. They scare the crap out of me!" I got to talk until the bell went off and we all had to go to our first class. Considering his lack of social skills, I don't think Kiku cares that I talk so much. At least, he doesn't say anything about it. My first class this year was math which I hated. The only two things that made it at least a little bearable were the facts that Kiku had it with me and that apparently some new kid was gonna be there today. I heard he was from England or something. Kinda far, though I can't really be talking. I go to Hetalia Academy which, for whatever reason, is in Italy. The only reason my parents made me go was because it's apparently the best school there is. I say if it were the best school ever, I wouldn't have do math first thing in the morning. Eventually Kiku and I got to math and sat down. About five minutes after the bell, some kid came running into the classroom. I guessed he was the new kid considering I had never seen him before and, trust me when I say this, I know everyone in high school here. I had heard a couple of rumors about this guy in homeroom but I didn't really care. From what I heard, he was ugly and had huge eyebrows. I'll admit, the first thing I thought was that the only part of those rumors were true were the ones about his eyebrows. In fact, he was really, I guess hot would be the best word. What, he had green, eyes, kinda messy blonde hair, and giant eyebrows that actually looked really good on him. Plus the way he was wearing his uniform…okay, I'm just gonna leave it at that. I just hoped I wasn't drooling. The teacher told us his name was Arthur Kirkland and, yes, he was from England. He walked to the back of the room and sat next to me, making my stomach feel all fluttery for some reason. I didn't even know the guy! So I sat there totally NOT checking him out, thinking that maybe this day may have gotten a little better.

**AN: **Okay, so I got 5 reviews on the last chapter and, because its not too many, I'll reply to the. YAY!

Guest: Thanks :D Glad to hear you're hooked =P and, as you can see, I'm continuing this :D

Arthur Kirkland: Okay...If you think it's so 'gaaaaay,' why are you reading it? *smug smirk*

Love-Peace-Anime: Thanks :3 and it's fine if you don't check me out on DeviantArt. I'll probably be putting all my stories from there on here (and then some)

I-Heart-Yami-Yugi: Glad to hear that :) And thanks for the advice. I'll have to remember that...

Spadejo9: Oh stop it, you ^_^ I think I was just sitting around thinking about crazy stuff to use for fanfictions when BOOM! this entire thing with the backstory of matchmakers and the whole "Arthur is a mythological being" thing so...And YAY! A FOLLOWER ON DA! Thank you X3

Anyway, this chapter is just short and sweet with a little backstory-ish on Alfie and a budding bromance. I really hated writing this one...I don't know why. I just don't like this one. Next one will be better with more Mattie XD


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Alfred's POV

So the day went on. I must say I was happy to find out Arthur had practically the same schedule as me. I showed him around a little and introduced him to Kiku. For whatever reason, Kiku doesn't really like the guy. I'm probably just making this up but it almost looks like he's jealous of Arthur. I swear I'll never understand that guy. At lunch some random junior, Francis, I think, grabbed Arthur and pulled him away from Kiku and I. I'm still trying to figure that out. What if they're a thing? That'd suck. I was kinda wrapped up in my own thoughts so I didn't really notice it when Kiku started talking to me.

"Alfred-kun?" Kiku snapped me out of it eventually.

"What's up dude?" I asked.

"You were spacing out." Kiku observed. He was looking down and kinda looked nervous about something. Weird.

"Hey, you okay? You look kinda upset."

"It's just…you've been spending a lot of time with Arthur today." Okay, now I felt bad. I had kinda been ignoring Kiku all day.

"He's new. A hero like myself wouldn't let the new kid get lost on his first day." I grinned at Kiku who just nodded and turned back to his lunch. I shrugged it off and began to eat, smiling at the taste of the burger. I'm not sure but I think I smiled even more when Arthur sat down at our table after what seemed like forever. I was kinda surprised when Kiku stood up and walked away from the table but didn't think that much of it. He has always had a thing for disappearing randomly. Maybe he's a ninja. That'd be so freaking awesome! Like, when he said he had to go to the bathroom, he was actually doing his ninja thing and kicking the bad guy with some weird Japanese name's ass. Then he'd come back and be all like 'Hi, sorry I took so long. A lot of people were in there.' Then I'd be like 'Hey dude, your cheek is bleeding!' and his cheek would have this giant cut on it. Then he'd just be like 'It's nothing. I slipped.' And then he'd just look off into the distance all ninja-like. Holy shit, that'd be so cool! I made a note to ask him about it one day.

Anyway, so Arthur sat next to me and I felt my smile get bigger.

"What's up Artie?" I asked, grinning at him.

"Please don't call me that." He frowned at me which only made me laugh.

"Yeah, sure…Artie," I stuck my tongue out at him to which he replied by throwing my sandwich in my face. Of course it had to be Peanut Butter and Jelly.

Arthur's POV

The first thing I noticed about Alfred when I first saw him was how blue his eyes were. Call me crazy, a fool, completely helpless, but that was the only thing I could notice. They were beautiful. No, that's not the right word. They were so much more than beautiful. They were like two small oceans that seemed to grow deeper and more enchanting the longer you stared. I had almost gotten lost in them, to be honest. Then the teacher began to talk, introducing me to the class. I felt my cheeks heating up a little as I walked to the back of the classroom and sat in the empty chair next to Alfred. I never did like getting stared at. As soon as everyone had gone back to listening to the teacher, I glanced at Alfred's feet. Sure enough, there was the path leading out from the bottom of his feet. I frowned a little. Francis had warned me his path was fading but he hadn't said it was this bad. It was all but transparent and it almost looked like it had been shoved into a paper shredder at least twice. After a moment or two, I glanced up to find him staring at me. I felt my cheeks color a little at this. He quickly looked away, a blush of his own dusting his cheeks.

"So, Arthur, right?" he asked after a moment.

"Yes, and you are?" I asked even though I knew the answer. I didn't want him to know I was, as Francis used to so kindly put it, a stalker. Then I would kindly remind him he was a matchmaker as well. Anyway, back to the original topic.

"Alfred F Jones, pleasure to meet ya." He stuck out his hand and, hesitantly, I grabbed it. He shook it quickly before letting go and looking as if he was trying to remember something.

"Oh yeah! Let me see your schedule." I raised an eyebrow questioningly but handed him the slip of paper. After scanning it for a moment, his eyes lit up and he handed me back the paper with a toothy grin.

"Dude, we have almost every class together! If you want you could just follow me for today."

"I…I guess that wouldn't be too awful," I said with one of my (massive) eyebrows raised.

"Awesome!" He shouted, making the room go quiet.

"Alfred, can you explain why you just disrupted the class?" The teacher asked, glaring at Alfred from behind her glasses.

"I was just telling Arthur he could follow me for today since we have almost the same schedule." Alfred answered, drawing all of the attention towards me. I felt my face heat up, wishing I could just disappear for a moment. The teacher rolled her eyes and let out a sigh.

"If you feel the need to talk Alfred, keep your voice down."

"Yes ma'am." He said, sending her salute. She rolled her eyes again and turned back to face the board.

"Anyway, you just follow me. Besides, I have class with Kiku next. You have to meet him. He's awesome but, just a warning, he's kinda obsessed with anime and stuff." I nodded, glad that Alfred was still able to talk about his friend like that despite his fading path. "I mean, I don't see why he wouldn't like you. You're actually pretty cute- COOL! I meant cool."

I felt my cheeks flush at this though I didn't know why. It wasn't like he embarrassed me, well, on purpose at least. I quickly shrugged it off and decided not to ponder on it any longer. It was a simple slip, nothing more.

**AN: **SO SHORT!Sorry about the wait and the shortness of this chapter *goes into Tamaki's corner*

ANYWAY so Artie is gonna follow Al for now and Al thinks Artie is cool and totally _not _cute. Oh yeah, you can be expecting more 'what if Kiku is a ninja' type rant things from Alfred :3 Now, to address the reviews on the previous chapter:

Love-Peace-Anime: Yeah, that was about the same reaction I had...I'm glad you still think it's good :3

Rie fan: YAY!

Alguien22792: Really the only reason I chose Kiku is because, other than maybe Ivan(Russia), that seems to be the most common pairing with America. I don't ship them but I'm gonna have fun making Arthur try to get them together XD Thanks :3

Sarpndo: Oh yeah.

As always, check me out on DeviantArt. I'm Akatsukigirl99 and I LOVE watchers :3


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Arthur's POV

I practically followed Alfred everywhere after that. True to his word, he introduced me to Kiku the next period. The boy seemed normal enough. A little on the quiet side, but that was about it. I glanced down at his feet after a minute and felt really bad for him. While the path leading out from Alfred's feet was falling apart and fading, his side was still there and in fairly good condition. Sure, there was a tear here or a fading spot there but for the most part, it looked like he was still in love. Had I been thinking, I would've left the two alone to allow the path to fix itself. I hadn't been thinking though and sat on the other side of Alfred after introducing myself to Kiku. Alfred and his friend talked about their summer for a while before the teacher walked in and began her lesson, making the room go quiet. Well, about as quiet as a high school classroom can be. I couldn't help but notice the glare Kiku was sending me throughout the period. I was almost glad when the class was over and Alfred dragged me away from the glare. After that, the day went on with nothing more than a few glares from Kiku here, a few gropes from Francis there (did I ever mention I hate that French bastard?) and a new nickname picked out by Alfred. Despite my protests, Alfred had declared my new name to be Artie.

It turned out I only had one class without Alfred-art. He introduced me to a young, hyperactive boy named Feliciano who introduced me to everyone in the classroom with a brief description of who they were in under a minute. From what I caught of his rapid speech was that he had a moody brother named Romano, a boyfriend named Ludwig, and a best friend named Elizabeta. There was also a boy from Canada named Melvin or something like that. Or was it Matthew? I think that was it. Anyway, there were also two members of the Bad Touch Trio (where they got that name from, I didn't want to know) by the names of Gilbert and Antonio. I was glad Francis was a year below us after discovering he was the third member of the trio. That class went well, as did the rest of the day. Because my dad was at work and my mum was picking my little brother up from school, I was forced to walk home. It was a short walk but confusing nonetheless. I managed to get completely lost before I heard a voice calling out from behind me.

"Artie, wait up!" Alfred shouted, almost sending me to the ground when he grabbed me in a bear hug from behind to stop himself.

"Wha-Alfred, what are you doing?" I gasped, practically feeling my ribcage being crushed.

"I'm hugging you," I could practically hear the smug smirk in his voice.

"Well stop. I can't breathe." I felt Alfred's grip on me loosen but he didn't let go. I groaned and stepped forward, ignoring the complaint I got from Alfred. "What do you want?"

"I dunno. I just saw you and wanted to say bye I guess." He said with a laugh.

"Oh," I said with a scowl. "Well I appreciate the gesture but I should be getting home." I began walking in a random direction, followed by Alfred's laughter. I had walked for no more than thirty seconds when the laughing became simply annoying.

"What is so funny?" I asked, crossing my arms and sending him a glare.

"Unless you live in the river, the houses are that way." Alfred laughed, pointing his thumb behind him.

"I…I knew that. I was just, erm…"I stuttered, imagining I looked rather stupid. "Shut up."

Alfred laughed and sent me that huge grin of his.

"So where do you live?" He asked.

"Why do you want to know?" I retorted, crossing my arms.

"Well a hero can't leave his damsel in distress, can he?" Alfred asked with a cocky grin. I wasn't sure whether to be embarrassed or angry so I just settled on glaring in an attempt to keep down a blush. "Alright, so where do you live?"

Still glaring, I walked over to him and handed him the folded up sheet of paper that had my address on it. After a minute, Alfred began to chuckle and handed me back the paper. I was about to ask what was so funny when I remembered I had begun to doodle on the paper during math. I let out a sigh of relief, seeing as I had only drawn a couple of characters from my favorite novel at the time instead of my typical unicorns. I had a small obsession with the creatures, I wouldn't lie. I just hoped I would never meet one and have my vision of them crushed. After all, that was exactly what happened when I met a cupid for the first time, but that is a story for later.

"What's so funny?" I asked, pocketing the paper.

"It's not funny, just kinda coincidental." Alfred said and, seeing my confused look, continued. "My house is just a few down from yours."

"Well I guess that is a coincidence." I mumbled, walking past Alfred.

"Artie, wait for me!" He called, running the short distance to catch up with me.

"What is it now, Alfred?" I asked with a sigh.

"Well I wouldn't want you getting lost on your way home? Didn't I already say a hero doesn't let his damsel stay in distress?" I could've smacked him. Instead I just sighed and gave into his million-watt grin.

"I'm not your 'damsel in distress,' thank you very much." I said with a glare. Part of me was screaming to just shove him away and try to do my job. I had actually thought about the situation I was putting him and Kiku into. Alfred had spent the entire day talking to me while all but ignoring Kiku. I had glanced down at his feet at about lunch and kicked myself for my own ignorance. It seemed like with every word he spoke to me, a little of his path was fading away. I had planned to just ignore him and let him catch up with Kiku, hopefully mending the path. Yet here I was, being walked home with the same person I had been telling myself to ignore. I sighed again.

"So, Kiku didn't seem to like me." I blurted, unsuccessfully attempting to take my mind off of the worries circling around in my head.

"Yeah, I noticed that. You just need to give him some time to warm up to you, you know? At first he was scared of me a little. He said I was too loud." He said with a laugh.

"I can see why he thought that." I mumbled, just loud enough for him to hear.

"You wound me." Alfred pouted, throwing his hands over his chest over-dramatically. "Anyway, I actually kinda had a crush on him for a while. Up until summer break, actually."

I stopped walking for a second. What did he mean, used to? Sure, the path was disappearing but it wasn't completely gone! I had seen paths in much worse condition than his and the people still had feelings for one another. I looked down at his feet for the third time that day. His path was still there so why-

"Artie, you okay?" Alfred asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"You used to…?"I trailed off, hoping he would get what I was asking about without actually asking it.

"Oh yeah, I guess you weren't expecting me to say something like that." he said with a sheepish smile. I shook my head, trying to think of what any non-matchmaker would be most concerned about. After a moment, I walked back to his side.

"So you're gay?" I finally asked, going for what the most obvious concern would be.

"Not fully," He answered, "I'm just bi."

"Oh." We were quiet for another minute. "So, why did you stop liking Kiku?"

"I spent the summer at the beach, if you get what I'm saying." He said, cupping his hands in front of his chest.

"Of course that'd be it." I rolled my eyes.

"So what about you?" Alfred asked. I sent him a confused look.

"What about me?"

"Are you straight?"

Oh.

"To be honest, I hadn't really thought about it." That was true. Being so focused on my job had left me with no time to think about dating anyone, let alone what gender I would prefer them to be. Now I had something that would keep me up thinking that night. Damn you, Alfred. Said blond just shrugged. After that, we just talked like any normal teenagers. I had found out that Alfred had lived in America until third grade when he got accepted into Hetalia Academy and had to move to Italy. He told me he had a slight obsession with super heroes, especially Captain America, and could recite every line from 'Watchmen.' I was told that Matthew was his brother and was a year younger but, because Alfred had gotten sick and missed too much school to move on to the next grade, he and Matthew ended up being in the same grade. He also said that he would often stay up late during the weekends with Kiku watching horror movies but had found out that his brother Matthew was just as good of a movie-buddy as Kiku. He also told me I was the second person he'd told about his sexual preference, the first being Matthew. Not even Kiku knew about it and, from what I'd heard, Alfred would tell Kiku just about anything. He also told me that, despite what everyone thought, he really wasn't a good athlete. He was just built like one.

In return, I told him that I had just been accepted into the Academy and had moved from England at the beginning of the month. Like him, I wasn't a good athlete. When I told him, he just laughed and said something about sitting out together at gym like a couple of girls on their periods. I also told him about my minor obsession with folklore which Alfred had teased me about for the next few minutes. I was honestly surprised when we stopped in front of my home.

"Your destination, m' lady," Alfred said with a smirk, gesturing towards my home.

"I refuse to be called a woman." I glared at him before turning around, walking up the steps to my door.

"I'll walk you home again tomorrow, okay princess?" I could tell his smirk had turned into a grin.

"It's Arthur!" I shouted before disappearing into the house.

Alfred's POV

I stood there grinning like an idiot for about a minute after Arthur had gone inside. Sure nothing extraordinary had happened but still, I had just met the sexiest guy I'd seen in a while, walked him home, and told him I was bi. The most awesome part-he wasn't freaked out by it! As far as first days go, today seemed like one of the better ones. Once I had stopped grinning a little, I made my way down the street to my house, shut the front door once I got inside, and allowed myself to sigh. I knew I was acting like some love struck 14 year old girl but at the time, I didn't really care. All I knew was that I may have found myself a potential boyfriend. That thought alone made my grin from a few minutes ago appear again.

"You look awfully happy considering today was the first day of school." I opened my eyes to find Matthew standing in front of me, a smug smirk on his lips.

"Am I not allowed to be happy after school?" I asked, the smile turning into a glare. There were times where my brother really annoyed the crap out of me.

"I was just surprised. Usually on the first day, you come home, complain about your teachers, and go play video games until dinner." I sighed. That was usually what would happen on the first day. I mean, I had a reason! Apparently, the school only hired teachers who were constantly PMSing, even if they were a man. Where do they even find all these people? Personally, I think the people who hire teachers just go out to bars or something, find the people that get kicked out, and ask them if they wanna teach a group of kids or teenagers. For some reason, all of them freaking agree! Seriously, that is _not _healthy for anyone! Anyway, back to the original story.

"Did something happen that I need to know about?" Matthew asked, the smirk going from smug to perverted.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, perv." I rolled my eyes, shoving past him to get to the kitchen. To most, Mattie was just an innocent little Canadian who didn't even know how sex worked. Once you got to know him though, my brother was one of the biggest perverts on the face of the planet. I blame it on having a French dad.

"My mind lives in the gutter, Al. But seriously, what happened that made you so uncharacteristically happy?" There were another two things about Mattie-he was proud to say he was a pervert and used a lot of really long words.

"It's really nothing. There's just a new kid." I said with a shrug, walking over to the 'fridge.

"That's it?" Matthew asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," I said, rummaging through the 'fridge. "Where'd the soda go?"

"You took the last can of coke to school. Now tell me more about this new kid. Is it the kid from England?" Matthew asked.

"His name is Arthur," I mumbled, attempting to ignore Matthew's giggle. The guy probably found something in that sentence that could be taken in more than one way. Maybe it was because I was being defensive? Which I totally wasn't being, by the way. Knowing Mattie though, he probably thought I was being defensive.

"He's in my art class but I didn't really get a good look at him. Is he as strange as everyone says he is?" He finally said after he stopped laughing.

"Well other than having eyebrows the size of Russia and a slight obsession with unicorns, he's pretty normal." I said, closing the 'fridge.

"…unicorns?" Matthew asked, attempting to keep down a smirk.

"Technically its folklore and legends and stuff like that but he really likes unicorns. At least, that's what he told me." By now, Matthew was nearly doubled over laughing. "What's so funny?"

"He sounds even gayer than you!" Mattie said between laughs. I sighed. How many times was I gonna have to explain this to him?

"One, I'm not fully gay. Two, he said he hadn't really thought about it." I said, holding up a finger for each number on my list.

"Still in the closet," Matthew muttered between laughs.

"Whatever you say," I rolled my eyes at him. "And three, aren't you still dating Gilbert?" At this, Matthew stopped laughing, his cheeks going a little pink. "So technically, you can't be talking."

"Shut up, hoser." Matthew muttered, sticking his tongue out at me. I simply ruffled his hair before flopping down onto the couch. I was quickly joined by Matthew.

"So where exactly did you learn all of this?" He asked.

"I walked him home." I said, immediately regretting it. I knew he was going to make a big deal out of it.

"Why did you walk him home?" And there it was. Leave it to Mattie to not just let something be.

"Because he was completely lost. A hero can't leave someone unable to get home." I answered with a shrug.

"Sure," Mattie said, stretching out the 'u' so it sounded more along the lines of 'suuuuuuuure.' I simply sighed and pushed myself up from the couch.

"Well I'm going to my room now." I began to walk towards the stairs.

"To play video games, right?" Matthew asked. "Or to think about your damsel in distress from England?"

He was really lucky he had good reflexes because if he didn't, he would've been hit in the face with a book I'd thrown at him. Why there was a book on the stairs remains a mystery.

**AN:** YAY! UPDATE! So now we know that Alfred is kind of over Kiku, Kiku officially hates Arthur, Arthur has a slight obsession with unicorns, and Mattie is a perv. This is gonna be fun :3

So yeah, moving on to the reviews from last chapter:

Sarpndo: He's not stopping 0_0 (your review made me chuckle, by the way)

Love-Peace-Anime: YAY :3 and I don't think its bad...thanks :)

Just saying, reviews make me write faster and this is the last chapter I already wrote...just saying...


End file.
